User talk:Bluestar'sSecondDeputy
RE: My user page My user page Please make sure to leave comments for users on thier TALK PAGES. Not subpages of thier userpages. The only reason I noticed your comment was I patrol edits as a Sysop duty. For your talk page, take a peek at , then get back to me with more specific questions. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 02:41, 25 July 2008 (UTC) RE: How do I make something like the fox's den you have? To create small text, you would use TEXT. Of course replacing 'TEXT' with the text that you wish to have be small. The box itself on my talk page is done using . [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:34, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Is it like this? Bluestar'sSecondDeputyThunder strikes swiftly on Bluestar'sSecondDeputy's heart :You've gotten it right, but you must remember to reply on people's talk pages or most will miss the message... I suggest reading Talk Page Zen, an Essay I wrote. It gives alot of advice for getting along on talk pages. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:40, 4 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Becoming an apprentice There isn't really an approval process, but your mentor will likely drop you a message once you've been picked up by one. If TC dosen't pick you up by tomorrow morning, I'll mentor you myself, so you'll be getting one and should know for sure by tomorrow morning. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :It looks like I'll be your mentor. So if you want you can add to show you've been apprenticed. (This is not mandatory). I don't know if you have any specific place you want to start, but just let me know. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 13:05, 6 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Hey Yeah, I'd like to be your friend. Nice to know you like the same characters as me. You must have good judgement! ;) --Bramble Bramble's Realm 01:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Why is StarClan being deleted? An article having an AFD on it is not the same as that article being deleted. Information about WHY an article is being considered for deletion is always available on the topic linked from the template. StarClan's voting has already been concluded. I simply forgot to remove the AFD tag. But taking the time to read deletion discussions, which are always detailed (at least if I'm processing them) would have answered this question completely. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Why cats like catnip I think they just really love the smell and flavor of it, because when we gave my cat a catnip bag he just rolled over and licked it over and over again and bit at anyone who tried to take it away. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 17:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Talk-Pages Just to let you know, if Bramble wanted that extra message off her user-page, she'd do it herself. :) Grocery(Grocery store, ) 04:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Which book did Rainwhisker die? Before asking questions, try checking the articles. According to the Rainwhisker Article, it was None. Assuming the article is correct (which I'm assuming it is, as at least a mention on Rainwhisker in following books would have resulted in someone adding a header for that book. And errors tend to get caught pretty reliably) the death was between Sunset and The Sight. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 04:24, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Talk Page Linkage The Code for you signature would be Bluestar'sSecondDeputyName of Link. Just copy that, go to , and paste it into the signature box, and click the raw sig button below that. Of course, replace "Name of Link" with what you want the link to display. By the way, would you be interested in visiting the Warriors Wiki's online chat? If so, go to this link, enter a username, and find #wikia-warriorcats in the drop down menu. I hope to see you there :)--<[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Salamandastron']])> 21:07, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I think Eu forgot the nowiki part. Here's the code: Bluestar'sSecondDeputyName of Link Grocery(Grocery store, ) 21:24, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Editcount Currently, only one of your 82 edits is in the main namespace, while 48, or 58.54% are in the user namespace, and 32. or 39.02% are in the user talk namespace. The purpose of the wiki is to be an encyclopedia, not a forum or social networking site, as is detailed in Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT. Please start making contributive edits. If you want to chat, please make use of the WWiki chat.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 22:04, 22 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Hey Bramble Do you mean like, a site to find a pic of that colored she-cat? Or do you want me to color you one using the warrior pixel(you'd have to wait two days, I'm away right now). --Bramble Bramble's Realm 01:12, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to work on it right away! --Bramble Bramble's Realm 19:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Here you go, add a bracket to the end of it: Bramble's Realm 20:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Lyra Hey did you know that Lyra is the main character in the Golden Compass and His Dark Materials trilogy?--Shaf Girl 22:47, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Well, it's a book also. It's called the Golden Compass here, Northern Lights in the UK. I think that the book is better than the movie though. It's the way that it's written that really moves you.--Shaf Girl 22:54, 27 August 2008 (UTC) This has nothing to do with the Golden Compass but I noticed what you said on Eu's talk page, about Guitar Hero. I am actually really horrible at it.XD My brother, however, is crazy about it. How he is able to do Through the Fire and Flames is beyond me...--Shaf Girl 21:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC) RE:My mate pic I will, but you'll have to wait about three days. I'm going to camp! I'll get to work on him as soon as I get back. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 17:19, 29 August 2008 (UTC) If it's ok with you, I'm helping Bramble with Fursonas and will make yours. --FxC* The Waterfall* P.S. I'm a member of CharArt too. Here you go! FxC* The Waterfall* 18:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Mentors This is because it is the truth. Category names should be plural, not singular because categories contain multiples of things (IE: the category contains the names of many mentors, not a single mentor). This one will acctually never go to vote, it'll be me sitting down someday when life cooperates and gives me time (I've been very busy between RL and the recent move my Role Play Website to a new home) to do something that will take that long. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I'll go on the chat room again now.--Shaf Girl 23:05, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Wait, you weren't on the chat room. I'm confused.--Shaf Girl 23:07, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, do you want to come to the chat room?--Shaf Girl 01:24, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ............. OOOO-kay. I can do those, but it might take me awhile. I might have FxC do one of them. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 00:39, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, and don't worry you're not bothering me, it gives me something to do. And you're cats are really cool and creative! --Bramble Bramble's Realm 00:40, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Alright, I've got one of them, but I need to know which colors you want for the other two. Like for Fernflower, I know she has patches, but which colors? --Bramble Bramble's Realm 23:05, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Chat Do you want to come to the chat room? I'll probably be there in a minute, i need to ask jakko if he can come.--Shaf Girl 23:51, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Editcount I wanted to tell you you're isn't looking so good. You might want to edit some articles to get the (main) part of it up a little. Trust me, it's happened to me before! GB 00:03, 4 September 2008 (UTC) BFF! I would love to be friends but I have to go so I will talk to you tommorow! Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 02:57, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Hey There! Hi its me! I'm so sorry but my stupid computer won't let me! But I was wondering if you could tell me what your gender is. And if you type back to me I was wondering if you would like to chat for a while? Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 23:37, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Your pics Here are your cats. Add one bracket to each code and you have them. Tell me what you think! Sorry, I wasn't on earlier, I had dance class. Bramble's Realm 00:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't like to visit an unfamiliar site that I have no idea how to use, because I've never chatted on the web before except for in a guestbook. Just because I don't chat doesn't mean we aren't friends, right-right? Um, do you like your pics? Oh, its good you like Brambleclaw some people I know hate him :( --Bramble Bramble's Realm 00:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Oh good you like your pics. I think they're pretty too. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 00:30, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Editcount and IRC Hey BSD, want to visit the IRC? My computer can bring it up now, and I learned how to use it. GB 00:41, 5 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. I didn't even know what an editcount was until Eu told me mine was affecting me! Re:Sorry What are you talking about? The reason I left was because my sister had to do homework. Sorry if you took it personally.--JK 01:28, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I read your comment to Eu. That was unnecessary; no one thinks you're a nerd. In fact, you seem like a good friend! GB 02:58, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Reply - forgot the subject Ok. Can I call you BSD? And do you want to be friends? BTW how do you like the Airclaw pic? -- FxC * The Waterfall* 01:34, 5 September 2008 (UTC)